The Second Son of Death
by NecroGod
Summary: A second child of Lord Death that no one knew about, not even Kid. Now he has meet his father and now is attending the DWMA. Also he wields a strange power on his right hand...the mysterious Death Seal.


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**A/N: Hello everybody Necro here with the prologue of my first story. I have only gotten one OC submission so far so I hope anyone who checks out my story can message me. Also any ideas on how I can improve with my writing please don't hesitate to tell me, but no insults, slurs, or flames as this is my first time writing. Also new poll on my page so please check it out, so without further ado, here's the chapter! (Also "Son of Death" will be my transitioner)**

-Son of Death-

As I stare at the boring empty bedroom that once was my room at the orphanage I grab my black hoodie put it on, pop up the hood, grab my backpack and duffel bag and exit my room. Looking around the hallways to make sure no one notices me head down the staircase and out the front door trying not to make as much noise as possible.

When I get outside I look up and see the pitch black star filled sky with that creepy as hell yellow menacing faced moon that you always see clearly here in Death City, Nevada. I look back down and start walking down the street and then I turn towards an alleyway I walk down it until I see a guy dressed as a typical thug harassing two girls that look like twins. Since their clothes match perfectly.

They have on white long sleeved button-down shirts with red vests, with pink checkered skirts, black and pink striped knee socks, and black boots. The only way you could tell they were different was one of them had emerald green hair and eyes, and the other had sapphire blue hair and eyes. The blue haired one had her hair swept to the right while the green haired ones were swept to the left.

"Hey little ladies how about you come with me and have a good time?"The thug says "So what do you say?"He continues.

"I say you shut the hell up and go to hell you damn pervert!"The green haired one says.

Wild guess says the green haired one is the aggressive one while the blue haired one is the shy one because right now she's shaking in fear and looks close to peeing herself. Now most normal people would like to help the girls out but would be scared shitless because of the big ass thug. But…hell I'm far from normal. So let's help then.

"Hey you oversized asshole! Over here!"I yelled.

"Huh?"The thug looked over and noticed me."The hell a little prick like you doing here huh?"

"You better step away from those two girls before you get your ass whooped!"I yelled a little tick mark on my head from getting called little."_ I am not that small!" _I thought.

"Yeah? And whats a runt like you gonna do about it?"The thug replied.

Okay this asshole knows how to piss a guy off doesn't him. Next what happened I totally expected. The thug grabs the blue haired girl by the neck and then draws a pocket knife and puts it to her throat. All the while the green haired one yells:

"LUNA"

The blue haired girl now known as Luna has tears in her eyes as the thug snickers a mad grin across his features. This guy now has sent my anger through the fucking roof now. I know I expected this but now this is asshat is endangering innocent people. He's gonna pay. Big time.

"Okay…that's it you fucked up piece of shit… TIME TO DIE!"I yell. I then put my hand to my back almost like I'm drawing a sword then I mutter a name.

"Draw Elucidater"Then from my back comes a midnight black sword in a same color sheath. I draw the sword in my right hand. (It's the same as Kirito's from SAO).

**BGM Light That Fire up In the Night: Persona Q (P4 Version)**

"Heh what you gonna do to me when I got her with me as a hostage ya prick?"The thug questioned

"This is what…"Came my voice and another from behind the thug before he had time to react the person from behind smack him in back of the head which made him drop Luna the person grabbed her and made his way to the other girl and handed of Luna to her. The other girl was about to thank him but then he made way back to the thug. When the thug got up he saw the person who hit and his eyes widened when he saw it was an exact replica of me.

"You look confused."Both I and my clone said at the same time like some creepy twins."If you're wondering what this is its called **Shadow Trick Puppet,** it allows me to create an exact copy of myself for my any and every need."Me and the puppet said before it bows to me then disappear in a puff of black smoke."Now time to end this I suppose."I then dash at an unseeable speed and appear in front of the thug and then slash an X on his chest with my sword then stab in the middle of said X slash. He screams in pain before he fades away leaving nothing behind except a red Kisshin Soul.

**BGM End**

"So …suppose I should introduce myself then."I say as turn to the two girls as I sheathe my sword as it disappears and pull my hood down reveling my curly medium brown hair, ice cold blue eyes and my black rectangular framed glasses. As the girls look at me a small blush appears on their faces while me as the idiot I am doesn't notice it.

"My name is Michael Necro the unofficial second son of Lord Death."When I finish saying that the two girls look at me with full on blushed red faces and then the unexpected happened….THEY BOTH FULL ON DEATH HUG ME TO THE GROUNED. Well looks like I'll be seeing dad sooner than expected.

-Chapter One END-

**A/N: FINALLY FINSIHED. School started back up so blame that for keeping me for posting the first chapter. And also three side notes.**

**1. I'm sorry but I will not be able to use the already sent in OC's sorry guys but it's hard to incorporate them in. I may use them somewhere else but for now sorry.**

**2.I got a beta reader now so my chapters when posted will be check by my beta not this one because I want to get this one to you since school will keep me from writing to my full. Also check out JustCharles Persona 4 story it's a one of the best stories I have ever read, so give it a try.**

**3. Please check out the poll on my author page because I want to hear what kind of new story you guys want to see so please check it out.**

**So that's about it for now so please keep on reading and remember no flames. NECRO OUT!**


End file.
